The prisoner of the allied forces
by Penny Uchiha
Summary: -Sabes los problemas que te llevaras si se enteran que tratas de ayudarme-No me importa- le sonrió con una calidez que solo podía ser propia de Naruto- entonces que me culpen por amarte.


Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen,hasta que me encantaría que así fuera! ;)

Advertencia: Yaoi (hombre/hombre) si no te guste mejor no leer, miren que lo estoy advirtiendo

* * *

_**The prisoner of the allied forces**_

Frío, era lo primero que pasaba por su mente cuando trataba de describir ese lugar en donde se encontraba tan sin vida, oscuro, totalmente hecho de piedra y que extrañamente le recordaba tanto a él. Porque él era como una piedra, un objeto sin vida que permanece con fuerzas atado al suelo, evitando ser movido por el viento. Algo que no siente, que no hace nada.

Sonrió con pesadez, solo porque hacía eso o se ponía a llorar ahí mismo, en su completa soledad que extrañamente él había construido alejándose de toda persona con la que había formado un lazo con él, porque a veces él se sentía mucho mejor estando solo pero ya en ese punto ya no lo podía aguantar.

Pero esa fue su decisión, por su desesperación de no sentirse nunca más débil de no tener que llorar de nuevo y no sufrir más. Él no aguantaba perder lo que quería, tenía miedo de perder a las personas que quisiese de nuevo en su vida, por eso no quería lazos con nadie. Pero, ¿acaso alguien le dolería perderlo?

Esa pregunta era recurrente y al mismo tiempo obstínate, pero no le quedaba de otra más que sumergirse en sus pensamientos o ilusiones mientras se encontraba en ese lugar. Varias veces pensó que tal vez el equipo siete lo extrañaría pero, ¿eso sería posible? Tal vez ya sabiendo que él se encontraba ahí ellos ya estarían aliviados, solo un recuerdo que por fin se pueden olvidar. Algo que les causo dolor y era mejor sacarlo de la vida de una buena vez.

-Tienes una visita- escucho detrás de él la voz de un Anbu, alzando la ceja- ¡Qué sea rápido!

-¿Tengo derecho a visitas?- reto al ninja a lo que este no le dio mucha importancia guardando unos billetes en sus bolsillos, cosa que no paso por alto por el Uchiha, saliendo del lugar dejando entrar a un ninja tapado por una capa oscura.

-No, lo tienes- se quitó la capa dejando ver sus alborotados cabellos rubios, su gran sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos- No estoy muy orgulloso como conseguí que me dejaran verte-ttebayo.

El Uchiha miro por unos instantes al rubio, Naruto enfoco su mirada en el pálido rostro de Sasuke. Se veía cansado y un poco decaído, lo más seguro es que no lo estuvieran tratando muy bien en esa cárcel. Naruto suspiro con pesadez mirando con lástima al Uchiha.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Maldito bastardo insensible, vine a visitarte- frunció ligeramente su ceño viendo seriamente al Uchiha, esa mirada que pocas veces Sasuke le había visto a Naruto en la cual se le veía maduro y dejaba un poco atrás al chico hiperactivo que era- Viene a saber tú plan.

-¿Plan? ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un plan?

-¿Me estás diciendo que no te piensas escapar?- Sasuke negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el rubio respira tranquilo de nuevo al saber eso-¿Entonces cuál es tu plan?

-¿Mi plan?- rió con malicia-Volver mi corazón una piedra. Pero eso ya lo hice hace mucho tiempo.-Naruto se enojo por unos minutos esperando ver como el Uchiha se sentaba en eso que tenía por cama y se le quedaba viendo.

-Obedece, Sasuke. Tal vez si ven buen comportamiento en ti te dejen ir. Tú ayudaste en la guerra ninja-ttebayo.

-Naruto no te ilusiones, que los haya ayudado no significa que estaba a favor de ustedes y tampoco que los kages me dejen en libertad. Deja de vivir en ilusiones y vive en la realidad.

-Maldición teme, no son ilusiones. Escúchame pronto me van a hacer el próximo Hokage y yo trataré de sacarte de aquí, pero ocupo que tu pongas de tu parte también. No será fácil pero sé que podre llevarte de nuevo a Konoha- Sasuke se quedó sin palabras viendo al Uzumaki aún con esa expresión fría que tanto lo caracterizaba, dejando un silencio no incomodo entre ambos en donde solo bastaba con las miradas.

-¿Por qué?- dijo de repente llamando la atención del rubio-¿Por qué siempre te preocupas tanto por mí?

-Porque eres mi amigo- le sonrió, con esa calidez que podía ser solo de Naruto. Sasuke suspiro no sabía porque siempre preguntaba lo mismo sin siempre era la misma respuesta. Tal vez muy en su fondo deseaba que la respuesta fuera distinta, pero estaba consciente que nunca lo sería. No había que ser un genio que el rubio había hecho de todo por traerlo de vuelta por Sakura, su ex compañera de equipo que le confió al Uzumaki que lo trajera de vuelta a Konoha.

-Lo siento a veces se pierde tiempo con los amigos y otras veces se pierden amigos con el tiempo- camino levantándose de la cama, dando unos pocos pasos cuando sentía la fuerza del Uzumaki impactarlo contra una de las paredes. Dirigió su vista a los ojos azules de Naruto, que expresaban enojo en ese momento.

-No digas estupideces- presiono más el cuerpo de Sasuke contra la pared- Sabes que me da risa, que mientas sabiendo yo la verdad, las verdaderas amistades nunca se terminan solo las falsas y lo que tenemos tu y yo Sasuke es especial- Sasuke no dejo de ver los ojos del otro chico, que en ese momento estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir las respiraciones de esta chocar contra su cuerpo. El Uchiha no se intimido por lo que puso la misma expresión viendo de nuevo esos ojos azulados.

-Naruto…- el rubio se acerco cerrando los ojos, robándole un beso al Uchiha. Haciendo que Sasuke abriera los ojos de repente y se estremeciera, tratando de alejar al rubio que no le dejaba que lo separaba cada vez intensificaba el beso, posando una de sus manos en la pared y la otra en el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke acercando así más su rostro. Naruto acercaba su cuerpo cada vez más y más tanto que el Uchiha le costaba ya respirar. Sasuke cerro loso ojos levantando una mano para empujar con fuerzas a Naruto deteniendo de una vez el beso que este le estaba dando.

-Sabes eres un maldito dobe, ¿entonces todo este tiempo solo me querías traer de nuevo a Konoha para cogerme?

-Por supuesto que no- bajo la mirada por unos segundos, volviendo a ver al Uchiha con el ceño fruncido y bastante disgustado.

-¿Esa es tu amistad con todo el mundo?- rió con ironía el Uchiha.

-No-soltó el Uzumaki seguro dejando en duda al Uchiha, generalmente Naruto hablaba tanto casi se podía decir que por los dos y ahora no decía casi nada. Definitivamente ya le estaba hartando estaba a punto de matarlo-¿Sasuke porque siento que siempre has querido preguntarme algo?

-No eres yo, cómo irías a saber eso.

-¡Cobarde!- soltó con un poco de desprecio, sonriéndole luego a su amigo- Sabes, cuándo se siente algo debes de decirlo y dejar atrás el miedo de hacer el ridículo, no vaya a ser que alguien se te adelante y diga lo que tu debiste haber dicho-ttebayo.

¿A qué te refieres?

-Hinata me ama, me ha salvado y peleo junto a mí en la cuarta guerra ninja. Ella es una gran mujer, una de las mejores que he conocido en mi vida.

-Cásate con ella- se noto lo seco de su voz a lo que el Uzumaki rió.

-Solo te estoy dando un ejemplo-ttebayo, ella dijo algo muy importante tanto que ya sé que no me gusta más Sakura-chan. Ella fue valiente y creo que el gran Sasuke Uchiha también lo es así que te reto a que me preguntes lo que quieras.

Sasuke gruño, estaba molesto. El Uzumaki suspiro se despidió con su típica sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, resignado al saber que aunque se iba Sasuke nunca iría detrás. Puso su mano para indicar que ya se iba a ir.

-¿Me quieres lejos?- la voz ronca de Sasuke le llamó la atención haciendo que volteara viendo la expresión de duda del Uchiha.

-¿Por qué crees eso-ttebayo?

-Me preguntaste si quiero escapar, ¿quieres que escape y me vaya para siempre?

-No te quiero aquí-caminó acercándose de nuevo a la cama en donde Sasuke de nuevo estaba sentado, tirándose al piso para poder ver a Sasuke de enfrente-Bueno no exactamente aquí en una cárcel, quiero que estes en Konoha.

-¿Me has olvidado?- Naruto rió al oír la siguiente pregunta, tal vez Sasuke se tomo muy literal el hecho de creo que siempre me has querido preguntar algo, trató de no reírse solo por esa vez para no cabrear al Uchiha.

-No, te extraño y mucho ¿Acaso no es obvio, te vengo a visitar?

Sasuke pensó más la siguiente pregunta, dudando por unos momentos en hacerla o no. Tal vez Naruto tenía razón y se estaba comportando como un cobarde y él era un Uchiha y ningún Uchiha era cobarde, por lo que no lo pensó más y solo lo dijo- ¿Me quieres?

Naruto abrió grandemente sus ojos, no se esperaba que Sasuke le preguntara algo así-No…- El Uchiha sonrió de nuevo pesadamente con ganas de levantarse pegarle un puñetazo a Naruto en la cara y que este se jodiera por esto- No te quiero, te amo- Naruto se levanto acercando el rostro al del Uchiha que lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos tomando su rostro entre sus manos y acercándolo cada vez más.

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo la menor idea-ttebayo. Tal vez mi única respuesta es porque eres tú y que es tu culpa por tener ese no sé que me encanta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Lo que tú quieras.

-Haz lo que quieras-Naruto no pudo evitar el sonrojo que mejillas al oír eso, acercando el cuerpo de Sasuke notando que efectivamente este por primera vez estaba cooperando. Acercando bastante y pasando sus brazos alrededor de este, simplemente abrazándolo-Pero…

-Lo que quiero es protegerte-siguió abrazándolo sonriendo mientras que lo tenía entre sus brazos, notando que Sasuke aún no correspondía el abrazo. Solo se quedaba quieto no impidiendo el contacto pero aún no participando en él-Sasuke yo te amo.

-Amar es una palabra muy grande, es algo que no solo son palabras.

-Tú no eres un capricho, ni solo un gusto para mí- apretó más su cuerpo contra el de él- Y si tengo que hacer lo que sea para verte feliz de nuevo, lo haré. Sasuke sigues en la oscuridad pero yo sé que cueste lo que cueste te voy a sacar de ella. Ya hice lo primero te traje de nuevo a Konoha, claro no pensé que te metieran preso pero tú y yo estaremos juntos. Yo te sacare de aquí.

-El amor es una mierda ¿No te das cuenta?

-El amor no es una mierda, mierda son las personas que no saben amar.

-¿Entonces yo que soy?

-Tú no eres mierda- lo apartó de sí, forzando a que lo vieras a los ojos. Sintiéndose mal al ver tan vulnerable al Uchiha que obedecía con esa mirada perdida y fría- ¿Tu me amas no es así Sasuke? El pasado quedo atrás si no supiste amar a otras personas tuviste tus razones, no puedes forzar sentimientos. Ahora lo que cuenta es el presente. Tú y yo para siempre.

-Nada es para siempre.

-Entonces sé mi nada- los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron grandemente, reflejando lo más cercano a una emoción que pudiera tener este, maldito Naruto todo lo que hacía por él siempre le demostraba que era sincero con él, que no lo manipulaba ni estaba ahí para obtener algo. Simplemente lo quería a pesar de todos sus defectos y estaría siempre para él.

Porque Naruto prefería el alma del Uchiha a su cuerpo.

-Sasuke…

-Naruto no te contengas.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Te va a doler.

-Haz lo que quieras, menos hacerme falta- el rubio sonrió besando de nuevo al azabache, él tenía el sueño que lograría sacar a Sasuke de ahí haciendo que este dejara de ser un prisionero de las fuerzas aliadas, porque tenía que aceptar que amaba a ese cabrón frío de mierda, lo amaba de verdad y él sabía que siempre estarían juntos.

-Sabes los problemas que te llevaras si te enteras que intentas ayudarme.

-Entonces que me culpen por amarte.

* * *

Gracias por leer =3

Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre puede ponerme cualquier comentario si les gusto, si no o criticas constructivas los acepto todos en los hermosos reviews que dejan! x3

Bueno la idea para aclarar se me ocurrió por que creo que aunque Sasuke ayude en la guerra no lo van a dejar regresar como si nada haya pasado todos sonrientes con un abrazo, el abrazo seguro que solo se lo da Naruto. Así que yo me imaginaría que estaría en la cárcel por un tiempo!

Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
